Not This Again
by THG12345678
Summary: The tributes form 74th and 75th need to fight to the death again will there be new relationships?


The Hunger Games

Cashmere- D1 Pov:

I stand next to my brother Gloss he is in a slivery Suit and I'm matching him but in a cocktail dress. We both stand next to the District two tributes Enobaria and Brutus, Enobaria gives me the chill; her sharp teeth and her glory personality don't help.

"Hey look it's Girl On Fire" Gloss shouts across the room I nudge him a little bit "what?" he asks, "do you want her to kill us?" I snapped "She wont we go district two", maybe his right.

Alexandra- D10 Pov:

My stylist put me in a stupid cow dress and a belt that's supposed to not burn but his nuts! Max my district partner is talking with district 8 I that's when I see Girl On Fire she notice's me I give her deathly eye and a little wave.

I walk to Johanna Mason me and Johanna is great friends well we are both alike; both of you family's are dead and I and her have the same personality. "Hey" she smiles "Hi" I responded "look at phatic 12" I grunted "I know… Capitol's sweetheart" she snaps we both laugh, the bell rings "oh any nice tree costume" I laughed "nice cow!"

Cecelia- D8 Pov:

I have a yarn ball dress and head dress I laugh at Woof's he all pink, I turn around and see Katniss I wave to her; I liked her well district eight does.

This year's Chariot ride is better then my games a chariot horse died and made chaos!

I wave and smiling the Capitol citizen's loves it; They love everything even my death.

Katniss- D12 Pov:

After the chariot ride Peeta and me wait for Haymitch but district 11 come's "hi" I mumble the male form 11 kisses me on the lip's I look over to Peeta whose smiling "Hi, I'm Seeder and this is Chaff" Seeder greets us "Hi Seeder and Chaff" I say looking to chaff.

Johanna- D7 Pov:

I walk to elevator and see Katniss and Peeta I smile at Peeta "district 7 has been tree's for 40 year! I wish she was like Cinna" I grunt I zip off my costume off leaving me naked. I kick my shoes of "I'm Johanna Mason" I face Katniss "your victory tour dress form 5 I jus loved it" I press 7 on the elevator "See you in training" I say as I exit.

I see Blight close his eye as I walk in "You can open your eyes" I laughed "Nope" he said I go in to my room and get change. The room smells like blood I feel like president snow was in here, I walk out in sweat pants and a tank top I Watch the recaps of the chariot ride.

Ashby-D6 Pov:

I wake up in my bed I yawn as I hear Teal knocking "Coming!" I shouted I run out and see Max eating "Did I miss something?" I say as I pull a chair out "Nope, just normal routine" Max yawned, I start to eat a fresh Granny apple.

"I'm going to get changed" I raced to my room and put the training uniform on. I hear screaming I open the door and see Max and X are fighting I walk out and head out you don't want to be in there; X has a big problem with Max.

Seeder- D11 Pov:

I sit next to chaff waiting for the rest to come only some of the victors came; I bet they are resting or didn't even bothered to come the district 5 is vomiting over the sword training station "we need some cleaners at training" Laughed Cashmere "We can use district 12" Brutus laughs with Cashmere, Katniss walks in with Peeta.

Atala dismisses the victors I walk to the tree climbing; it feels like home. I can feel tears filling in my eyes "You okay?" Katniss asks, "Yeah, just reminds of home" I say looking down "need hug?" she smiles "yeah, why not?" we both hug "I'm going to head to the knot tying want to come?" she asks, "Nope, I'm fine.

Alexandra- D10 Pov:

I walk to Katniss "Hi Girl On Fire, how's the rebellion," I ask with a huge smirk "Oh please stop" she says, "why you scared? Well this is life." "District 10 why don't you go and boil in your cow costume" she snaps; something snaps in me "Why would I do that if I got you?" I then walk away.

Katniss- D12 Pov:

I watch as Alexandra's red hair, red lips and her pale skin leave I'm am furious I hate her! Haymitch wanted us to look for a alliance's, I exam the room looking for someone that's when district three are both trying to make a fire.

Gloss- D1 Pov:

I throw some knifes at the hologram's with Cashmere "how can we trust them?" Cashmere kill's the salience "Just trust" she nods her head. We invited Katniss to come; she is a nice person Cashmere wanted to team with her but Finnick didn't let well we are Careers well some are different.

Finnick- D4 Pov:

I walk to the Private Session I sit next to district 3 I talk with Mag "thanks for volunteering" I say as I hug her she pat my head "and for repay I'm going to try save you" I see a smile break.

After hours it was my turn I walk to the trident section and turn the holograms to hard I kill all of them at one hit, I bow and walk out.


End file.
